Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve the presentation of a media set, comprising a set of media objects, such as still images, videos, audio recordings, documents, or multimedia objects, or a hybrid of these types of media objects. Respective media objects may have been generated by the user to whom the media set is presented (e.g., a photo set comprising photos taken by the user), may have been generated by other users and collected by the user into the media set (e.g., photos posted by the user's friends within a social network), and/or may have been acquired by the user from a media library (e.g., purchased from a media store).
The presentation of the media objects may take many forms. The user may also generate a presentation, such as a collage of collected images physically arranged by the user in a desired manner, or a slideshow comprising a sequence of images and in an order selected by the user. Alternatively, a device storing or accessing the images may automatically generate and present various views of the media objects, such as a timed sequence comprising a slideshow, or as a set of preview versions of respective media objects, such as downsized “thumbnail” versions of images, portions of audio recordings, or leading excerpts of documents.